


Hopelessly Devoted to You

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: Hotel Hudmel: The Week Between the Wedding and the Honeymoon [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, burt and Carole being amazing as usual, domestic life, early married klaine, husbands!klaine, married!klaine, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: When Kurt and Blaine arrive back at Burt and Carole’s after their wedding, they’re obviously still running high on the thrill of getting married and yet falling back into a familiar domestic routine. Burt and Carole get to witness them in all their glory, from every awkward to endearing moment.Fluff surrounding very early married Klaine in that week before their honeymoon where they stay with Burt and Carole. Kind of an outside-looking-in fic.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Hotel Hudmel: The Week Between the Wedding and the Honeymoon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724422
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Author's Note:**

> Three things I am a sucker for:
> 
> 1\. Early married Klaine, especially this little week before their honeymoon during I’ve decided that they logically stay with Burt and Carole
> 
> 2\. Burt and Carole in any capacity
> 
> 3\. Outside-looking-in fics
> 
> So here’s me indulging in a few of my favorite things! There’s more to come from this tiny, niche area :) Enjoy!

“I need to sleep,” Carole sighs, dropping into the passenger seat of the car. “I haven’t danced that much since our wedding, and probably not even then.”

Burt chuckles. “Me too. That was one hell of a party.”

Carole pauses, letting her hand rest on his arm. “Honey, Kurt got married tonight.”

Burt shakes his head slowly, exhaling loudly. “Don’t remind me; I’ve cried enough tonight. My son is a married man.”

“And Blaine,” Carole grins at the thought. “Of course it’s Blaine, I mean, who else, but it seems like just yesterday that he was the nervous fifteen-year-old boy shaking our hands after Kurt brought him home for the first time as a couple.”

“God, I love that kid like a son,” Burt agrees, turning the key in the ignition. “He is our son, now.”

“Our boys are all grown up,” she replies, squeezing his arm gently. 

“They’re twenty and nineteen,” Burt remarks. “They still seem so young.”

“They are,” Carole admits. “But I trust them, you know? If it were any other two people, I would be so concerned. But it’s Kurt and Blaine.”

Burt nods. “Yeah. As much as they’ve had their ups and downs, especially recently, you have a point. It’s just going to take a minute for that fatherly fear to go away.”

Carole smiles softly. “I understand. It will.”

******

“Welcome home!” Carole greets cheerfully as the front door opens, Kurt and Blaine carrying their garment and overnight bags into the house.

“Hey, it’s the newlyweds!” Burt calls, leaving the kitchen to come join them in the living room. “How was the drive back?”

“Not bad,” Kurt replies, glancing quickly to Blaine, who shakes his head in agreement. “I think we missed most of the traffic by leaving pretty early this morning.”

“Good,” Burt nods. “Well, while you were gone, we’ve been a regular post office.”

He gestures to the corner of the living room in which they’ve been storing all of the wedding presents that keep flooding in for the new husbands.

“Oh my god,” Blaine laughs slightly. “They worked fast.”

Kurt snorts. “This is going to be fun to go through.”

“Oh, honey, we’ll help you if you want,” Carole offers. “It’ll make it go faster.”

“We’d really appreciate that,” Blaine replies, re-shouldering his bag. “But I think I’m going to go drop my stuff off first.”

Carole purposefully ignores the fading hickey now evident with the shift in Blaine’s shirt, though Burt shoots an amused eyebrow raise her way.

“Me too,” Kurt follows him towards the staircase. “We’ll be right back down, because we do want to tackle the gifts as soon as possible.”

“Now, Blaine, I guess I can allow you to sleep in Kurt’s room now that you’re married,” Burt teases, and Blaine laughs as Kurt rolls his eyes.

“Thanks, Burt,” he grins. “How about the door?”

“I think we can move on from keeping it open six inches,” Burt says jokingly. “You know what, shut the damn thing if you want!”

“Like we haven’t been doing that since my senior year,” Kurt mutters, and Carole stifles a laugh.

“Hey, don’t think I didn’t just hear that,” Burt remarks, but his son just rolls his eyes again and leads his new husband upstairs.

“I know they need to be on their own after their honeymoon, but I’m going to miss having them around,” Carole says once they’ve left. “This is our last week with Kurt at home, even under completely different circumstances.”

“We won’t be saying that when they’re getting it on two doors down from us,” Burt retorts, chuckling. “They’re young newlyweds.”

“It’s only for a week,” Carole assures. “And I can guarantee you that they’ll want out as soon as possible too.”

Burt nods. “You’re right, as usual.”

“I know.”

******

“And that would be our second blender,” Kurt comments as he sets the box aside, Carole writing it down on their inventory list. “Which is basically our third, because we already have one.”

“We’ll just have to make smoothies for days,” Blaine replies. “We could open our own smoothie bar.”

Kurt snorts. “Or we could just return them for store credit.”

“I like the way you’re thinking, babe.”

“Here’s a silverware set,” Burt says, setting it to the side. “That’s new.”

“And useful,” Kurt adds. “We’ve been using the typical college student mix of whatever utensils we’ve acquired along the way.”

“Oh no, this is from Puck,” Blaine laughs, hesitating to open the box. “I’m a little scared.”

“Oh god, me too,” Kurt agrees. “Who knows what inappropriate gag gift he put in there!”

“I’m opening it,” Blaine decides, the mystery getting the best of him. “Oh.”

“What is it?” Kurt asks, leaning over his shoulder. “Oh, that’s actually really sweet.”

“May I ask what it is?” Carole questions.

“It’s a visa gift card with a note telling us to use it for a nice dinner out sometime,” Blaine explains. “Very Puck, being a self-admitted terrible gift giver, but very nice nonetheless.”

“Wait, there’s something underneath the tissue paper,” Kurt leans in, pulling it back. “Oh my god, there it is.”

“Of course,” Blaine can’t help but laugh, extracting the second note from on top of the large bottle of lube. “He wrote ‘and for dessert.’”

Kurt sighs, shaking his head, although there is a slight upward tilt in his lips as he sets the box to the side. “Well, at least we’ll use it.”

His eyes grow wide when he suddenly realizes the audience is not merely his husband, but Burt is merely hiding his laughter behind his ducked head and Carole is busying herself amusedly with the inventory list.

Kurt clears his throat. “Anyway. Next box?”

Blaine nods. “Next box.”

******

When Burt comes downstairs rather early the next morning to the sounds of someone bustling about in the kitchen, he immediately expects it to be Blaine. He knows Kurt is not a morning person, and Blaine has been over more than enough times for Burt to know that he definitely is.

Therefore, he’s incredibly surprised to see his son pouring pancake batter into a pan, humming quietly to himself as he works.

“Kurt, it’s seven-thirty in the morning,” Burt remarks as a greeting, and Kurt nods.

“It is.”

“Since when have you ever gotten up this early if you didn’t have to?” Burt laughs, and Kurt shrugs, a fond smile stretching across his face.

“Never,” he replies honestly. “But I wanted to make breakfast in bed for Blaine. He would always do it for me in New York, and I didn’t appreciate it as much as I should’ve. So I’m returning the favor.”

Burt pats his son on the back as he passes him, stealing a blueberry out of the bowl next to Kurt and ignoring his disapproving glare. “That’s sweet, kid. Starting off your first week of marriage right.”

Kurt chuckles. “Maybe, but Blaine knows me well enough not to expect this behavior. I had to force myself out of bed early enough that he wouldn’t be awake. I don’t understand morning people.”

At his son’s pointed look, Burt raises his hands defensively. “Hey! Mine’s a learned behavior from opening up the shop almost every day. I used to be a night owl, but then I became a dad.”

“Your resident college student could also claim that it’s is a learned behavior, but then again, there’s Blaine,” Kurt retorts, smiling that specific soft, private grin he gets when talking about his husband. “He’s an anomaly.”

“Well, I’m just going to send a few emails and then run to the grocery store to pick up food for dinner. You take good care of your husband, okay?”

Kurt rolls his eyes, but there’s no real annoyance behind it. “Of course, Dad. I will, thanks for reminding me.”

Burt chuckles as he heads for his office, then stops, realizing he’s left his phone upstairs on his nightstand. Before he gets to work, he heads upstairs, intending to quickly retrieve his phone and return to his emails. He’s stopped for a moment, however, when he nearly runs into a pajama-clad Blaine scurrying from the bathroom back in the direction of Kurt’s old bedroom.

Burt laughs quietly. “Aren’t you supposed to be asleep?”

Blaine grins sheepishly, sighing. “I woke up when Kurt got out of bed. I could tell something was up when he wanted to go to bed early last night, and I don’t want to ruin his plans.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Burt assures, and Blaine gives him a thumbs up.

“Thanks. You never saw me,” he remarks, gently shutting the door behind himself.

When Burt gets back downstairs, he passes the kitchen and notices Kurt loading his homemade breakfast onto a tray. “Looks good, Kurt. Blaine’ll love it.”

“Thanks, I hope so,” he replies. “He’d better; I already chugged a cup of coffee for this.”

Burt laughs, leaving his son to go upstairs and wake his not-so-sleepy husband, who inevitably will think this is the most endearing thing in the world. Burt’s not afraid to say that it warms his heart immensely.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all are liking this little spice of life I keep writing from, because I literally can’t stop writing it!
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting! Your support means the world to me, and I hope I can put a smile on your face during these times.
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
